Nothing Even Matters
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Now that Logan has fallen ill as well, Kendall starts to blame himself for it all. He wonders if maybe, it truly is his fault that his older brother has fallen sick along with him. - Sequel to Delusional. Kogan bromance!
1. Snuggles & Sloppy Kisses

**HEY! You guys remember that sequel I promised for **_**Delusional**_**? Well, here it is! If you have not read **_**Delusional**_** yet, then I suggest you read it before reading this, though I don't think you'll need to read it in order to understand the sequel. Do whatever you want. Either way, here is **_**Nothing Even Matters**_**; the sequel to **_**Delusional**_**! A BIG TIME thanks to Ajay (KogiesGirl) for helping me with the story title. :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Kendall awoke in a daze; mind foggy with sleep and because of his rising fever. He could feel a body pressed up against him and an arm slung over his body. He could also feel the heat radiating off from the smaller body holding him close. It took him a couple of seconds for his vision to clear up, and for him to realize that the body holding him was none other than Logan's. A frown came to his face when he realized just how sick his best friend looked. His heart broke at the sight.

"Logie?" The blond gazed at his friend's limp body and nudged him on the side with his elbow. He watched with curious eyes as Logan smacked his lips together, then snuggling his face against the white pillow under his head. Kendall had to hold back the urge to coo at the sight. Logan was just too cute when he was sick, even he had to admit that.

Deciding that it was best to leave Logan to have a few more hours of sleep, Kendall quietly and slowly unwrapped Logan's arm from around him and sat up on the bed. He proceeded to swing his legs off of the edge of the bed, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his slim wrist. Green eyes bore into chocolate brown eyes in a questioning matter. Kendall's left eyebrow rose in confusion. "Logan?"

"Where are you going?" Logan asked in a hoarse voice. He kept his grip on Kendall's wrist, fearing the younger boy would get out of bed. That was the last thing he wanted. He might have been sick and all, but he could clearly see that Kendall was equally as sick, if not worse.

Kendall's bottom lip quivered as he pouted. He blushed at the odd look Logan was giving him. He was caught red handed. "I just wanted some more chocolate pudding," he said innocently. Logan wanted to hit the boy behind the head at his response.

"Do you ever learn from your mistakes?" the brunette questioned the blond. "I gave you a pudding cup just this morning, and what happened?" Kendall eyed him guiltily. "Yeah, that's right. You threw up."

"I just wanted some more." Kendall sat back down on the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. He rested his head on top of them, letting his golden bangs fall over his watering emerald orbs. He was so tired of being sick and being babied. Tired of being vulnerable. He just wanted to be himself again. But it seemed like luck was never on his side.

Logan bit his bottom lip as a bolting pain penetrated his skull. He rubbed his thumbs against his temples and laid back down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I know you're tired of this. If you want me to be honest, I am too. It's driving me crazy seeing you like this. I hate it. But it'll be over soon, you'll see."

"Not soon enough," Kendall mumbled under his breath.

Logan let out a shaky breath. Frowning, he reached forward and laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder. He gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze, emitting a soft cry of pain from the younger boy. Logan cringed. "Still sore?" he asked, feeling guilty for his action.

"Yes." Kendall looked down at his hands and started to silently play with his fingers. "Logie, are you mad at me?" he asked after a couple of seconds of silence. Logan sighed. He should have seen this coming.

"Ken, of course I'm not mad at you. Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because I got you sick," Kendall said. He turned to look at Logan, tears already welling up in his eyes. Logan could clearly see the guilt eating away at the boy. He could see it in his eyes, and he wanted more than anything to take it away.

"Kendall," Logan whispered the younger boy's name. He brought his hand to lower Kendall's chin downward so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "You are not to blame for this, alright? I don't blame you. This is in no way your fault, and I need you to know that, Kenny. Please don't even think about it."

Kendall wiped away at his tears. Ever so slowly, he laid back down on the bed and curled up into a little ball. Smiling lightly, Logan pulled him closer, wanting to have the boy near him; to let him know that he was not alone in this.

With his arm around Kendall's back, Logan could feel the way Kendall's body shook with silent tremors. Kendall was clearly getting worse by the looks of it, and all Logan could do was hope that his little brother would feel better soon.

"Guys?"

Logan looked up from Kendall's shaking frame, to find that James stood in the doorway to their bedroom. He gave him a silent nod and motioned him to walk forward into the room. James did as he was told without a word, his eyes lingering on Logan and then on Kendall. "Everything okay?" he whispered to Logan.

"I think he's getting worse," Logan responded in a whisper.

"Who's' getting worse?" Carlos suddenly popped his head into the room, a giant frown on his face. He went over to the bed and took a seat; bringing his hand to stroke Kendall's bangs away from his face. "Kenny, how are you?"

Kendall unburied his face from Logan's chest and looked up at Carlos through glossy eyes. "Been better," he squeaked out. Logan and James shared a knowing look. Carlos looked down at his ill friend and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall accepted the hug as he melted against Carlos' warm embrace.

"Hey Loges?"

Logan's head snapped up again. "Yeah James?"

The long-haired brunette's eyes softened. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good, buddy." Without waiting for a response, he pressed the palm of his hand against Logan's clammy forehead and pouted. "Logie, you're burning up."

"I'll manage," Logan said, swatting James' hand away. James simply nodded, knowing very well how stubborn Logan could get. Instead of staring at Logan, he let his eyes rest back on Kendall, who lay limply in Carlos' arms.

"What–?"

"Shh," Carlos shushed the curious brunette. "He fell asleep."

Logan cocked his head to the side in order to take a better look at the blond. Sure enough, the youngest of the four was sleeping peacefully. James too took a look at the sleeping boy and ran his fingers through the smaller boy's fluffy, dirty blond locks. He smiled at the sight of his little buddy. He looked so innocent as he laid there with his head snuggled up against the crook of Carlos' neck.

"Give him to me," James whispered in Carlos' ear. The little Latino reluctantly let James take the boy away from him. The pretty boy took Kendall into his arms before lying him back down on the bed. Giving a light giggle, he tucked him in with a blanket and brushed away the bangs from his face. "I hate this," he whispered.

"So do I," Logan and Carlos said in unison.

James sighed. He stared at Kendall for a few more seconds before his gaze fell upon Logan. "Logie, off to bed," he instructed the shorter brunette.

"I am in bed," Logan said stubbornly.

"You know what I mean, Mitchell. Your OWN bed. Not Kendall's."

Smirking, Logan stuck his tongue out at James.

"Wanna play hardball, huh?" In one swift motion, James had scooped up Logan into his arms. The smaller boy let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise. Carlos was forced to cover his mouth in order to not let out a fit of giggles at the sight of his two best friends. Logan was tucked in his own bed in a matter of seconds much to his dismay. "Much better," James said with a grin.

Logan scuffed. "I hate you, man."

"And I love you!"

Logan squirmed as James leaned forward and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his forehead. "DUDE!"

"You're welcome!" With that, James skipped out of the room. "Get some rest!" he hollered from somewhere down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan rolled his eyes and turned to Carlos. He growled at the boy's goofy smile. "What are you so happy about?"

Carlos' eyes widened in shock. He gave Logan a thumbs up and ran out of the room without a single word. Logan fell back against his bed and closed his eyes. He really did need to get new friends.

* * *

**Some Jagan bromance there. Lol. I couldn't help myself. It seemed funny to me what James did. xD Poor Logie though…**

**What were your thoughts on this? I hope you guys liked it! And make sure to check out **_**Delusional**_** if you haven't. :D Thank you!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. When It All Falls Down

**Thanks for the positive feedback, everyone! It means a lot. :) Here's the second chapter to **_**Nothing Even Matters**_**. Hope you guys like it. This chapter is kind of suckish, not gonna lie. But oh well. I was kinda in a hurry…**

* * *

"Logie?" Kendall pried the blanket that was over him off of his body and trudged to Logan's bedside. The brunette was fast asleep, arms wrapped around the front of his chest, cheeks flushed with fever. Frowning, Kendall reached forward and laid his hand against Logan's clammy skin. The boy was warm to the touch.

"I'm so sorry." A tear rolled over the side of Kendall's face as he sat down on the edge of Logan's bed. He brushed back Logan's short bangs and caressed his tousled hair. Without a second thought, he walked to the other side of the bed and laid down behind Logan. He pulled the boy into a one-armed hug and nuzzled his face against Logan's soft tufts of hair.

"Kendall?"

Kendall froze. His eyes burst open at the sound of Logan's voice. He felt the smaller boy move around in his arms and roll over onto his other side, his face now mere inches from Kendall's. The blond didn't mind the closeness though. They considered each other brothers. Having Logan so close actually brought him some sort of comfort.

"Y-yeah?" Kendall spoke in a whisper, his voice cracking. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Logan's chest, Logan's arms going around his slim form. Long fingers pulled sweetly at the hair behind his head. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the caring gesture and lean towards the touch.

"What are you doing out of bed? Your bed, I mean. You know James will make you go back if he finds you here with me."

Kendall whimpered. The last thing he wanted was to go back to his bed. Being in Logan's arms was not the same as being alone in his bed with only a stuffed moose hugged tightly to his chest. Logan could actually speak to him and whisper comforting words. He could make the emotional pain go away and make him feel better, even in his sick state.

"I don't like being alone," Kendall squeaked out. "It's no fun."

Logan smiled, brushing back Kendall's long, golden bangs and looking down at his bright green eyes. The sight of a small smile appeared on Kendall's face when he realized that Logan was smiling back at him. He giggled as Logan poked the tip of his nose with his finger in a playful manner. "Want me to bite you?" he joked, opening his mouth wide to show that he would do it if he needed to.

"Bite me?" Logan chuckled. "You're really something, Kendall."

Kendall grinned. "I'll do it. I'm not afraid to do so."

"Oh, I believe you." Logan smiled widely; the first real smile Kendall had seen him show since he had gotten sick. Lately, the older boy looked kind of stressed out and drained out of energy. It worried and upset him, because Logan was always smiling.

"You never smile anymore," Kendall whispered more to himself than to Logan, but Logan heard him despite his quietness. His smile turned into a frown.

"I can't smile when I don't have a true reason to do so," Logan stated bluntly. "You being sick is not a happy sight or situation." He let out a deep breath. "I want to see YOU smile. A real smile."

Kendall pouted, eyes cast back down. "I can't. I hate this. I'm sorry, Logan."

"Don't be. You didn't ask for this."

"Still."

"Okay, just stop. I think it's time to do something fun. You've been cooped up in here. I think it's time we both go to the living room and have some fun. What do ya say?"

Kendall smiled lightly. "I'd love that."

With a nod, Logan swung his legs off of the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. He then turned to Kendall and extended his arm forward. Kendall took his hand and let him help him get to his feet. Slowly, they walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. Carlos was lying down on the bright orange couch in the living room. As soon as he heard Kendall and Logan's footsteps, he bolted up straight and waved at the two younger boys.

"What are you two doing out of bed?"

Logan halted to a stop, Kendall soon bumping into him at the sudden stop. Both boys turned to the kitchen, where James was sitting on a barstool, munching on a red apple.

"I… Umm…"

James shook his head with a chuckle. "Both of you go lay down on the couch. It's fine. It's not like I expect for you two to stay in bed all day long, especially you, Kendall."

Kendall shrunk back, biting at his bottom lip. "Come on." Logan took a hold of his wrist and pulled him towards the couch. Logan took a seat near the edge and curled up with his legs on top of the soft cushions. He pulled Kendall along with him, forcing the younger boy to lean against him.

"James is grumpy," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear. Carlos, who sat beside them both, laughed.

"That's James for you, Kenny."

"What are you talking about?" James growled. When a panicked look crossed Carlos' features, he grinned. "I'm just messing with you, man." He took another bite of his apple and stood up, walking over to the couch. He sat down beside Carlos and sighed. "Why don't we put a movie on?" The boys beside him nodded. "Which one do you guys wanna see?" His focus was on Logan and Kendall. Kendall's eyes seemed to lighten up at the question.

"I think I know which one," Logan said with a small smile. Catching on, Carlos went to grab the big box they had behind the couch that held their giant collection of DVD's. He didn't even have to look hard for the movie he knew Kendall wanted to watch, since it was on the very top of the pile, seeing as how they watched it so many times.

"Spiderman!" Kendall blushed as all eyes fell upon his excited face. "What?"

"Nothing, buddy." James ruffled Kendall's hair and smiled. "Spiderman it is."

Carlos set up the DVD player, and soon they were all sitting on the couch, eyes locked on the movie on the television screen. Carlos sat on the very edge of the couch; completely leaning forward in anticipation, bowl of popcorn held tightly in his hands. James sat beside him, head leaning back against the couch's cushions. Kendall lay curled up beside Logan, holding a Spiderman fuzzy blanket over the both of them, while Logan sat in a similar position as Kendall.

They were halfway through the movie when Kendall weakly stood up, knees shaking from underneath him. Logan, being the only one to notice, reached forward to steady the blond, but before he could even lay a finger on him, Kendall's eyes rolled to the back of his head. A thud sounded throughout the apartment, and everyone let out one harmonizing scream of fear.

* * *

**You can all blame KogiesGirl for that horrible cliffhanger. She asked for it. Lol.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
